The present invention is directed generally to the field of resectoscopes and, more particularly, to an improved resectoscope assemblage for providing versatile and ergonomic operating and handling performances.
Resectoscopes are typically used for removing tissue from the prostrate gland. Generally, resectoscopes include a hollow sheath which is insertable into an urethra. The sheath surrounds both a telescopic tube assembly so that a procedurist may view the operation and an operating resecting electrode assembly. The electrode assembly is connected at its proximal end to a manually operable working member. A procedurist's hand applies a force against the working member. This is done by placing a thumb through a single thumb ring and pressing against it in order to overcome a biasing means being applied against the working member, thereby urging an electrode tip from the sheath to a resecting or operating mode. After resection, the electrode tip is withdrawn into the sheath by the procedurist's release of the biasing force coupled to the working member. One such type of resectoscope is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,456 issued to J. Iglesias. This type provides generally satisfactory operation. However, there is a continuing desire to improve upon its overall reliability as well as ease of operability. For instance, one drawback typically associated with it is that some procedurists do not always feel comfortable advancing the electrode. Discomfort tends to arise because the procedurist's thumb is required to be in a fixed relationship to the resectoscope. Considering that these operations last for relatively long periods of time, for instance up to one hour, the repeated withdrawals tend to become uncomfortable and inconvenient for the user. Another disadvantage, is that manufacturers have positioned the thumb ring on a fixed or dedicated part of the resectoscope. Since the rectoscope is used in multiple positions during the procedures, a fixed ring position does not always allow for user comfort or manipulation ease of obtaining accessible operating positions.
Still another shortcoming associated with known resectoscopes is that the process of changing electrodes during procedures requires relatively time consuming disassembly and assembly of the sheath and other components. This obviously results in a major inconvenience.
Also, known resectoscopes use drip shields which have fixed relationships to the outer sheath and this fact limits generally the versatility of the resectoscope in terms of dealing not only with different patients, but for performing different types of operations.
Also, still other known resectoscopes are often difficult to assemble and disassemble for maintenance problems because the number of parts associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire to improve upon known resectoscopes.